omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Trunks (Z)
|-|Base= |-|HOT SS= |-|SS= |-|Base= |-|SS= |-|SS Grade 2= |-|SS Grade 3= |-|SS= Statistics Name: '''Trunks, Future Trunks, Mirai Trunks. '''Origin: Dragon Ball. Classification: 1/2 Saiya-jin, 1/2 Human. Gender: Male. Age: '''18 (physically 20). '''Tier: | At least G-1 '| '''G-1 '| 'G-1 '| High '''G-1 | High G-1 '| High '''G-1 '| High 'G-1 '| '''Destructive Capacity: | At least Star Level (Barely able to contest against the likes of a casual Future Androids 17 & 18). | Star Level '(Casually slayed all of Freeza & King Cold's soldiers). | '''Star+ Level '(Stopped Mecha Freeza's Supernova, slayed Mecha Freeza, chopping him into pieces, then vaporizing him, critically wounded King Cold before vaporizing him as well). | Large Star Level (Trained with Vegeta in the Room of Spirit & Time). | 'Large Star Level '| 'Large Star Level '(Able to pummel Cell in his Semi-Imperfect Form). | 'Large Star Level '(Capable of beating on a suppressed Perfect Cell for a short period). | '''Speed: | FTL '(Could just barely keep up with casual Androids 17 & 18). | '''FTL+ '(Casually blitzed Freeza & King Cold's soldiers). | 'FTL+ '(Faster than Namek Saga Top Tiers). | 'FTL+ '(Blitzed Mecha Freeza & King Cold). | 'FTL+ '| 'FTL+ '(Capable of blitzing Semi-Perfect Cell). | 'FTL+ '(Substantially slower slower due to increased muscle mass, however he could get in a few hits on a suppressed Perfect Cell). | '''Durability: | At least Star Level | Star Level |''' Star+ Level | '''Large Star Level | Large Star Level '''| '''Large Star Level | Large Star Level | Intelligence: High. Stamina: High. Range: | Planetary. | At least Stellar. | Stellar. | Stellar. | Stellar. | Stellar. | Stellar. | Weaknesses: He cannot breathe in the vacuum of space, other than that, none notable. Key: | Super Saiya-jin (History of Trunks) | Base (Android Saga) | Super Saiya-jin (Android Saga) | Base (Post-Training) | Super Saiya-jin (Post-Training) | Super Saiya-jin Grade 2 | Super Saiya-jin Grade 3 | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Zenkai, Transformation, Time Travel via Time Machine Weapons & Equipment Sword: '''The sword is a long-sword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the hand-guard. It is carried around in an orange scabbard with a navy-blue strap that goes across the chest. '''Capsules: '''Trunks has various items miniaturized in Capsule Form as well as his '''Time Machine. Time Machine: 'a machine built by Bulma in Future Trunks' alternate timeline, that could be used to go to the future or to the past. The word ''"Hope!!" is written on the side of the machine, emphasizing that it was hope for their world. When traveling back in time, the Time Machine creates a new timeline that branches off from its original one at the moment in time where the Time Machine arrived. Thus it is not possible to "change" the past, in the sense that one's present will change. Any change done in the past will be reflected in a new timeline. However, when traveling back to the future, the Time Machine will go back to its original timeline. According to Future Trunks, the Time Machine uses up a lot of chronal energy, so it can carry barely enough power for two trips in time. Thus, it is generally used to travel in time, and then to go back to the present. Recharging the machine takes a lot of time, too. It seems that the only way to recharge it is in Future Trunks' own time. 'For more on Future Trunks' Time Machine, see ''here. Notable Attacks & Techniques Burning Attack – The first technique used by Future Trunks in the anime or manga and is his signature technique. Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. Shining Sword Attack – A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. Buster Cannon – Future Trunks draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent. Burning Storm – First, Future Trunks places his hands forward at 90 degree angle and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he fires a barrage of energy spheres from the energy sphere at the opponent. Super Buster Cannon – First, Future Trunks draws his hands back and gathers up energy into a large ball. Then, he thrusts his arms forward and discharges a enormous golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. It was used to blast an overconfident Super Vegeta several hundred kilometres away. Change the Future – First, Future Trunks charges at his opponent, but stops right in front of them with his hand over their face. Then, he charges a yellow energy sphere and fires it in the form of a large blast of energy against the opponent. It was used to effective obliterate Future Android 18. Another End – Future Trunks charges at the opponent and kicks them away. Then, he jumps up into the air and fires a energy beam at his opponent. It was used to effectively obliterate Future Android 17. Heat Dome Attack – First, Future Trunks throws his opponent up in the air and points both his hands up in the air. Then, he charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Finish Buster up at the opponent. This was used to effectively vaporize Future Imperfect Cell. For a full list of Future Trunks' attacks and techniques, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier G